


Holiday Warmth

by Aris_Silverfin



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Feeding, M/M, Martin isn't so cold any more, Tummy rubs, Weight Gain, all is well, christmas cuddles, feeding up, fluffy as can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my beautiful friend, sherlockstummy. Hope you like it! And Merry Christmas! :)</p><p>Prompt: Martin has been complaining about how the cold bothers him. Luckily, Douglas has a plan to help fix Martin's problem. A little holiday weight gain might just do the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockstummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/gifts).



Douglas looked up as his captain, recently turned lover, Martin wandered into the room. He was hauling the duvet from the bed with him and still shivering slightly. Douglas raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize my home was kept at sub zero temperatures, I do apologize," he drawled, standing an going to turn up the thermostat.

"No! No, Douglas, it's fine! Really. You don't have to fuss. I don't want to make you have to pay-"

"Martin, my dear, it's fine. You should have said," replied Douglas firmly, raising it a few degrees. There was a soft thrum as the heat turned on.

Martin looked sheepishly out from the duvet.

"Won't you be hot?" he asked softly, following Douglas back as the first officer sat back on the sofa and snuggling into him.

"Perhaps. I'll manage though," said Douglas mildly, reaching underneath the duvet to draw an arm around his scrawny lover. He felt the man's prominent ribcage expand and contract against his fingers as the pilot sighed.

"Thank you, Douglas. Though I really am trying not to be a bother."

"I don't want you miserable for living with me."

"I could never be miserable with you!"

"Good to know," rumbled Douglas, smiling and leaning in for a soft kiss. He rubbed at Martin's shoulders, feeling him relax into his warmth. Well, Richardsons tended to run hot. Still... Douglas had the suspicion that perhaps the thermostat wasn't entirely the issue.

"What do you say I bake us some gingerbread?"

That suggestion was warmly met. Martin was delighted when Douglas unveiled a plane shaped cookie cutter. The Captain was slipped quite a bit of dough as they worked, and then encouraged to eat them as they decorated them after baking. Martin looked full and content by the end of it, his expression that of a sleepy well-fed puppy as Douglas drew his arm around him on the sofa. He was snoring in no time. Douglas found it almost unbearably endearing.

The gingerbread was just the beginning of Douglas's plot however. Soon there were lavish dishes set out for lunch and supper, all the good warm meals one could wish for with snow on the ground outside. Douglas served his lover, not wanting him to miss out on a full belly for the sake of politeness. And so the first officer cheerfully doled seconds out onto Martin's plate. Martin might protest initially, but only once, then he would smile at his plate and eagerly dive in for more. The poor man had spent too much of recent years hungry, Douglas thought, God forbid he should spend a second hungry under his roof.

And of course there were even more sweets, cookies, and chocolates left lying around the house as the holidays came into full swing. Candied nuts, handmade truffles, fudge, chocolate coated pretzels, all of them found their way between Martin's lips and into his stomach, often borne on Douglas's warm fingers. By the time Christmas came round, Martin was positively glowing, a healthy layer of fat over his ribs, the most adorably pinchable bit of pudge settling around his navel, cushioned hips, a soft tantalizing bum that practically begged to be fondled in bed. Gone were the heavy blankets and the Duvet Monster. Now Martin seemed calm, relaxed, and comfortable, even when returning pink-faced from outside.

They had just had a really rather spectacular Christmas dinner, both of their bellies warm and heavy with food, trouser buttons undone in the spirit of things as they rested together on the sofa as soft snow fell outside. There was a Christmas movie on the telly, but neither of them were really watching. Douglas's hand was rubbing slowly along Martin's side, straying to his stomach every now and again when he risked it. It felt spectacular. Warm, soft, comfortable, even through the knitted sweater Martin was wearing. His fingers dared to slip down to the hem where a little bit of pale freckled skin was poking out.

"I know what you're doing," Martin murmured, a small smile tugging at his lips even as he kept his eyes closed.

"What?" said Douglas, refusing to blush, his hand moving back to the safety of Martin's hip.

Martin just chuckled and reached down lazily, pulling Douglas's hand onto his round Christmas-dinner filled stomach.

"Don't worry, Douglas, I like it too," he breathed, sighing happily and leaning into his lover.

Douglas blinked and then cautiously began rubbing at Martin's belly, tracing small smooth circles over it.

"You do?" Douglas rumbled, squeezing at Martin's softened belly.

"Mmhmm," Martin replied sleepily, then shuddered and gave a delicious little moan as Douglas squeezed. "F-feels good. Warm. I like you taking care of me. Feeding me up. "

"I'm glad," Douglas murmured, tilting his head down to kiss Martin's ginger curls, his hand now freely exploring Martin's stomach, pressing against the soft flesh, mapping out the fullness of it. He slipped a finger gently into the man's navel and circled it.

"Oh," Martin gasped, his eyes still closed even as his back arched and his cheeks gained a pink flush, "Douglas!"

"Yes, mon amour?"

"Please, please don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Douglas purred.


End file.
